


One Night

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah





	One Night

“You’re mine,” He growled against the sensitive skin of her neck, his fingers gripping her hips so hard he thought they might bruise. His lips ghosting over her flesh once again he smiled as he saw the goose bumps spread across her skin, “Who do you belong to?”

Her hands in fists, nails digging into the palm of her hands, head against the wall, eyes closed, bottom lip trapped by her teeth. She wanted to fight him but knew it was useless, tonight had started like any other but took a turn the minute she let slip that she had been discussing writing about other members of his band. Feeling his lips press against her alabaster skin she moaned, her hands snapping up and sliding beneath his tank top, only to feel them swatted away, “Ni!” She whined, only to be reprimanded by a small bite to her collarbone, “I want to touch you!”

“Not until you realize that you belong to me. You will NOT write about Liam, Harreh, Zayn, or Loueh. Now tell me who you belong to or things aren’t going to end well for you.”

She whimpered at his words, her brain demanding that she hold her ground, her heart and body ready to cave, to scream at the top of her lungs that it was in fact him, Niall Horan that she belonged to. Lifting her arms she pushed against his chest, her brain winning, “I belong to no one and the sooner you figure that out the better. If I want to write about Li, Haz, Loueh, or Zayn I will and there’s not SHIT you can do to stop me.” Stepping away from him she felt his hand wrap around her wrist, “Let me go.”

“I’m not letting you go Princess, I’m never letting you go, you’re MINE.” Pulling her back to him, he released her wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against his chest, “Always mine.” He whispered as he placed a kiss to the top of her head, releasing her body enough to dip his head and smash his lips into hers, breaking only to catch a brief breath, “I think it’s time you learn who you belong to, and I don’t care how many times I need to remind you, I will because eventually Sarah, you will learn.” Finishing his statement he crushed her lips again, swiping his tongue along her lower lip he didn’t wait for her permission he just thrust between her lips, their tongues crashing like a title wave against the shore. A chorus of moans echoed off the walls of the flat, their kiss becoming more frenzied as his hands began to work her body, pushing her back against the wall he heard her growl, breaking their kiss again he smirked, his hands slipping beneath the seam of her shirt, pulling it over her head he tossed it behind him, licking his lips as his eyes scanned her upper body, the tops of her breasts begging to be kissed. Dipping his head he placed a chaste kiss to the top of each before kissing along her neck, grinning as she moved her head to allow him more access to her skin. His fingertips grazed the sides of her body, starting at her waist, up her rib cage, and finally to the sides of her breasts. Dragging them against the fabric of her bra he slipped them into the cups, gently removing them, never breaking their kiss as his thumb swiped across her peaked nipples earning a groan inside his mouth, her tongue moving for dominance. Ripping his lips from hers he pulled her towards him, unclasping her bra he slid the soft straps down her arms, discarding it somewhere inside the flat with her shirt. Stepping back he just studied her, loving each dip and curve of her body, a smirk crossing his face as he watched her already erect nipples harden even more, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

She snorted, fighting the urge to cover herself with her hands. Unable to connect to his gaze she stared at the floor only to hear him clear his throat, forcing him to look up at her, a shiver going through her body as she saw something in his gaze she hadn’t seen before. It was only brief, but it was there and it filled her with something she long since thought gone. Opening her mouth to question him about it she squeaked out as his lips covered hers again, his hands filled with both of her breasts, massaging and tweaking them, her back arching into his touch as her head banged against the wall. Pulling her lips from his she moaned as she felt his hands slide back down her body, his lips in the crook of his neck sucking on the sensitive skin there, “Leaving your mark huh?”

“Fucking believe it.” He growled as his fingers fumbled with the button of her jeans, “Need these off NOW.” 

She giggled at his frustration, yelping out as she felt his teeth get in on the action, “Vampire.”

“You wish babe.” He replied, his accent thick and full of need. Finally able to release the button from it’s confines he unzipped and yanked the fabric down her legs, “Finally.” 

Leaving his cozy resting area he scattered kisses along her collarbone, sucking and nipping as he went, his head moving farther south, taking the peak of each nipple into his mouth giving it a gentle tug, swirling his tongue around it to ease the pain, all the while her moans and shivers pushing him farther. Their trysts had been going on for months, and although he knew her body like the back of his hand, the fact that she enjoyed his rougher side always seemed to surprise him. Looking up at her his breath hitched as he took in her features, her once milky chest now tinted red with lust, her neck and collarbone peppered with his love bites that made his heart swell with pride. He must have been staring at her longer than he thought because when he looked up at her, she looked back at him, a smile on her lips, “You gonna tell me who you belong to yet?”

She shook her head, “In your dreams Pringle.”

“Pringle?” He smirked, “At least I know who you’re talkin about now.”

She snorted, “Like it wasn’t obvious.”

He chuckled as his lips worked the skin of her stomach, “Okay it was, but I’m glad you finally admitted it.” Kissing along each hip bone earned him a moan and the feel of her fingers in his hair, nails digging into his scalp, spurring him on as his tongue licked the skin above her panties, her hands pushing his head down, “Antsy.”

“Want you,” She said through whimpers, “Now.” 

Placing his index fingers on either side of her panties he yanked them down her legs, “Lift your leg,” Tossing them behind him he ran his fingers up and down the inside of her thighs, “Fuck babe.” He spat as his lips attached to her skin again, sucking lightly until he heard her whimper from above him. Sliding his tongue against the newly formed bruise he used the tip to slip up her skin, completely avoiding the junction of her thighs, feeling her grip tighten he chuckled, “Easy, promise it will be worth the wait.”

“No Horan I don’t think you understand me,” She pulled him up by his hair; turning them she smiled as she saw the surprise on his face, “My turn.” Ripping at his clothing, she left it in a pile next to them, shimmying down his body she grabbed his length in the palm of her hand, an inaudible sound coming from above her, “What was that?” She asked as she licked her lips, her hand sliding up and down his shaft, her eyes staring at his facial features. Flicking her wrist, she again heard the same sound, “Where you trying to say something?” Watching him shake his head she giggled and continued to work his cock until she saw the dribble of pre-cum begin to form under his uncut tip. Dipping her head she slipped her tongue beneath the foreskin, hearing a hiss from above her she slipped it back and took his length into the hot confines of her mouth. Her tongue and teeth working him into a withering mess, her nails digging into his thighs as she bobbed her head up and down on him, each time taking a bit more of him inside her, finally able to take him all the way in she relaxed her throat and began to deep throat him, feeling his hands in her short brown locks, guiding her in and out of his mouth, his accent becoming so thick he was no longer understandable. Fighting against him she pulled herself off his length and looked up at him, “And you called me antsy.” 

“Bedroom, now.” He demanded as he pulled her up by her wrists, turning her he pushed in the direction of his bedroom, slapping her ass anytime she would stop, “Now is not the time to play Princess.” He growled out through gritted teeth.

Stopping she giggled and then let out a yelp as she felt the palm of his hand come down on her skin again, “Okay!” She yelled as she made it to his room, opening the door she walked in and stopped, “Well?” Looking into his eyes the look she saw earlier was now completely gone without a trace, his eyes sapphire and wild, full of lust and need, “Ni-“ She was cut off as he turned her on her heels and pushed her into the side of the bed, lifting her legs he parted her thighs, whimpering she picked up her hand and turned around, watching with her mouth open as he stroked himself in front of her, “Asshole.”

“What was that love?” He asked with an evil smirk.

She cleared her throat, “I think I called you an asshole.”

Walking up behind her he pushed her head into the mattress and thrust inside of her, nearly cumming as he stretched her and was surrounded by her moist heat, “Jesus Christ!”

Gripping the comforter on the bed she tried to lift her head again, only to feel that his hand was still buried in her hair, holding her in place as he painstakingly thrust in and out of her body slowly, torturing her, bringing her to the edge only to pull back, starting over again, “Fucking Christ Horan, FUCK ME.”

“Mmmm, not tonight, enjoying this too much.” He mumbled, removing his hand from her hair he moved it to her shoulder, gripping her as he continued his actions, rolling his hips and grinding against her, hearing her yelp out, her muscles contracting around him, his cock twitching inside her, the familiar coil forming in the pit of his stomach, “Gotta make this last.” He murmured, dipping his head he scraped his teeth against her new tattoos, “I fucking love these.” Tracing them with his tongue he felt her shiver and heard her purr beneath him, “I feel how close you are, but I’m not quite done with you yet.” Begrudgingly he pulled himself from her core, walking to the closet he pulled the tie from the hanger, snapping it he smiled as he watched her head turn and her eyes get wide, “Wasn’t it you who wanted me to use this on them?” 

She gulped as she watched him walk closer, tie in hand her heart began to pound uncontrollably, the anticipation making her wetter than she thought possible. Scrambling up she pushed herself up to the headboard and looked into his eyes, “And if I was?”

Crawling over her he took her hands into his, wrapping the fabric around her wrists, and then to the headboard, “Then we’re about to have some fun.” He whispered into her ear, “And the best part? I control when you cum.” He watched her shiver, his tongue gliding along her jaw line and down the column of her neck, his teeth nipping at the over sensitive flesh. Making his way back down her body he slipped two digits into her core, watching her eyes get huge and body respond with a hip roll, “Nothing you can do.” He murmured against her hip bones again, “At my mercy.” Sliding his tongue down he finally buried it in her femininity, covering her clit he flicked it with the tip, feeling her hips come off the bed. Gripping them with his free hand he continued to feast on her, feeling as her muscles began to clamp down around his fingers. He immediately stopped what he was doing and moved his lips back up her body again, his hands gripping her skin as his lips seared her chest, neck, jawline and finally her lips once again. Pulling away his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he heard her moan at her own taste, “Fucking Christ you always surprise me.” He said as his lips took control of hers again, his tongue thrusting into hers, mimicking what his cock was aching to do. Leaning back he whispered into her ear, “We’re going to try something different tonight, do you trust me?”

Nodding she looked at him, her eyes so blue and pleading, “Yes.” She whispered as she bit her lip, “I trust you.”

“Good girl.” He responded as he ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear. Moving back down her body his fingers and lips brought her to the edge and then back down again. Both of their bodies sweaty and damn near spent, but that didn’t stop him from torturing her. His last pass had him looking up at her, a whimpering withering mess, “I kind of like having you bound to my bed.” Moving back up her body one hand on his cock he whispered into her ear, “I’d like to make you permanently bound to my bed.”

Sarah shivered; her eyes squeezed shut, afraid to open them, because like Niall, she didn’t want it to end either. She never wanted this to end, but she knew it would, it always did. Feeling his breath against her chest she finally felt brave enough to open her eyes, looking down at him she watched as he left more love bites on her chest and it was then that she finally admitted to herself that yes, she was indeed falling for him, and falling HARD. Arching her back, she saw him glance up at her, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut again, not yet wanting the knowledge of her feelings to be known, “Niall please…”

He shook his head as he went back to work beneath her legs, his lips attached to her clit as now three digits invaded her core, feeling her hands grip his hair again, “So fucking wet, so fucking good.” He murmured against her “And all mine.” He said as he looked up at her, his fingers still working inside her core, “You ready to surrender yet baby?”   
Watching as she shook her head no, “Thought not.” Diving his head back between her legs he continued his venture, curling his fingers he smiled as he found her g-spot with his fingers, continuing to press against it with every thrust, “My cunt, it wets only for me.” He began to mumble incoherently, feeling her begin to shake he immediately pulled out of her and looked up, “You don’t cum until I say so, and I sure as fuck haven’t said so yet.” 

“Please Ni!” She all but whined at him, even though she knew it was pointless, she knew she was his the minute she allowed him to bind her to the bed post.

He shook his head, “Oh no you don’t, you’re not getting yourself out of this one.” He licked up her slit and moaned, “I’m going to do every filthy thing I’ve ever wanted to do, to you tonight. No amount of begging and pleading is going to change that.” Swirling into her core he pushed his tongue inside, gripping her hips with his hands, keeping her steady as he enjoyed himself, her legs spent and shaking as she tried to hold herself back, “Roll over.” He growled as he helped her, picking up her hips he guided his fingers back through her wetness, sliding them ever so slowly between her cheeks, circling her puckered hole, “Do you trust me?” He asked her again, rubbing the stubble of his cheek against her lower back, getting something that sounded like a yes he slipped one of them inside up to his first knuckle, “Just relax Princess, this is only going to hurt for a second.” Feeling her relax he began to move the digit out and then push it further in, feeling her relax with each pass inside, once he felt her hips back into him he added a second digit, his eyes focused on her upper body, watching for any signs of discomfort or her being upset. Finding the small bundle of nerves he heard her pant and let out a pornographic moan,   
“That’s it baby, I want you to remember your mine. No one can EVER make you feel as good as I do.”

“No one.” She whimpered, her teeth biting into the pillow beneath her, her body twisted and dying for release, “Only you.” She murmured, yelping as she felt his fingers begin to prep her, “What are you, oh Jesus Niall, don’t stop.” She groaned, pushing back into him as she felt a third finger enter the fray, her climax beginning to spin out of control, “Ni, I’m so fucking close.”

“I know Sar, I know.” He nuzzled her lower back again, loving how just the feel of his scruff affected her, goose bumps erupting all over her body, turning his head he bit down on her lower back tattoo and heard her let out a loud growl, “So sensitive.” He said with a husky chuckle. Pulling his fingers out of her he slipped his cock between her dripping lips, sliding it through he moaned, taking himself in hand he thrust into her core, his fingers biting into her hips as he pounded into her, feeling her muscles once again clench around him he pulled out of her and turned her body over, placing one leg against his chest he thrust into her again, “Need to see you when you cum.” He mumbled as his eyes looked between hers and their joined bodies, mesmerized by the show.

Sarah opened her eyes and just stared at him, the look from earlier was back, but again only briefly. Pulling at her restraints she wanted to be let loose so badly, to touch him, scratch him, bite him, to do everything to him that he had done to her. Her body was screaming for release, her milky skin covered in sweat, “So close.” She mumbled, feeling the familiar impending explosion at the pit of her stomach, “Fuck Ni, Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” She yelled out, her head thrown backwards, mouth open, a silent scream erupting from her chest as she felt him inside her still, this time filling her. His thrusts becoming out of sync and wild, and with one final push inside her he collapsed on top of her body, “Get off me you ogre.”

He chuckled and sat up, “You’re not mad?”

She shook her head, “Why would I be mad?”

Pulling out of her he pointed down at himself, “Nothing for protection.”

“Not mad, it was nice to feel YOU for once.” Sitting up she winced slightly but placed a chaste kiss on his lips, “However, I need some actual sleep.”

Grabbing a warm washcloth he cleaned them both up, curling up into bed with her he smiled and kissed her briefly, “Cinderella?”

She giggled and curled into his body, “Cinderella.” She watched as the television screen flickered, the movie starting, “Hey Ni?” 

“Yeah babe?”

She took a breath, “I saw something earlier, and I might have been seeing things but I was just wondering what it was.”

“You know what my favorite part of the movie is?” He asked trying to sidetrack her, “The beginning where Cinderella sings A Dream is a wish your heart makes.”

She smiled as she weaved her fingers in with his, “Yeah, mine too. That and when she dances with Prince Charming for the first time.”

Her heart pounded out of control as her eyes snapped open, ripping the blankets off she was soaking wet and sore in places she didn’t even imagine possible, “He’s hiding something.” She whispered as she heard her son crawl out of bed and go downstairs, “I will find out what it is.”


End file.
